Urge
by Mikken05
Summary: What was supposed to be a quick means to satisfy a need turns out a lot better on both ends. AlexDes. Warnings inside.


Warnings: Includes implied Death, N/C and implied N/C, Tentacles, and M/M.

* * *

It was starting again, that need for fulfillment that wasn't satisfied from consuming. It was... strange. And showed just how far from humanity he had fallen when it took him several day just to figure out what the need was. Any average, red-blooded male would've successfully pegged the need? Emotion? Urge? Whatever it was, in a matter of moments, but for him it was much harder. It wasn't until he went to consume some poor, unsuspecting soul to help heal himself and ended up shredding away all of their clothing and... positioning himself that it finally struck. He had ran, then. Leaving his would be victim molested and confused as he leapt away. It wasn't that he was scared, or mortified of what he was about to do, just extremely confused. But he quickly became accustomed to it as another need that he would need to fulfill because of the thing he was. Though it was slightly worrisome that he had targeted a male and almost always males after that first incident.

Regardless, he did as his body commanded him too, and while the very small amount of humanity left him felt slightly guilty of putting someone through such hell before killing them, feeling that it was monstrous, it was a rather moot thought. Which brought him to now, scanning the area for a viable target to relieve himself with, something that was getting harder to do with the spreading infection. Any attempts before with an infected felt... wrong, for some reason. Even if they were in the early stages, no outward signs at all, it still felt wrong, unclean. Which was laughable with what he was, but he didn't like feeding this part of himself anyways and immediately after that encounter he had to find someone else to satisfy himself with. So, he had accepted having to find non-infected individuals when he needed to, but as he had said, the pickings were slim.

Just when he was about to give up for this area and move onto the next, something white caught his eye, whatever it was already around the corner when he turned to look. A quick jump to the other end of the building showed him the thing in question, a man in a white hooded sweatshirt running down the street; gun in hand as a horde of infected chased after him. The occasional fire of the gun behind him kept the mob from getting too close, but the male was running out of open road and was gaining a larger group as he ran. A quick scan showed him that somehow the male was untainted, though that wasn't going to save him from his inevitable death when the large pile up of cars taking up the roadway ahead would force him to stop.

Alex watched for only a few moments before deciding to step in. It was a fairly easy decision to make, he needed to fulfill this urge, and the male was going to die anyways, only now by him instead of an unintelligent mob ripping him limb from limb. And Alex made it as painless as he could, once he was done a quick snap before consuming seemed to save them from as much pain as possible. A few seconds of sizing up the area before him was all Alex needed before he leaped, earning a cursed shout from his target when he landed a few feet ahead of him. It wasn't hard to separate the male from his attackers, a quick slap to rid him of his weapon, and the material of the white sweatshirt was heavier than Alex had originally thought, making it an easy grip to carry the other off as he jumped to the nearest rooftop. A few more moments of hopping from building to building, the entire time hearing the rather colorful swearing from the freaked male being almost dragged behind him, before they were finally far enough away from activity that he would be fairly confident he wouldn't be interrupted. It had happened before, and was not something he wanted to experience again.

He tossed the male into the corner of the roof he had picked out before turning to do a final sweeping look of the area. His spot for today would give him a fair amount of privacy, the buildings levels were tiered, and the roof of this level was high enough to be away from any wandering hunters while the section had a slight alcove that would shield them from circling copters. Satisfied with his choice, Alex began to turn when a sudden impact from behind had him taking a surprised step forward before spinning around to come face to face with a bewildered male. It seemed that while he was taking his time his target had gotten to his feet and tried to knock Alex off the roof by interlocking his fists and throwing them against his back with all his strength. Only problem was that instead of successfully knocking Alex off the roof, he had only served to annoy him, though he was a little impressed with the courage the other had to even try such a thing.

The male opened his mouth to say something but Alex didn't give him a chance, an easy push sent the male stumbling before he tripped and landed with an 'oof' against the side of the building. He didn't stay down for long, quickly trying to get back up the second he had recovered, but Alex stopped that as well, feeling his arm sharpen into spike as he pounced onto the prone male, driving the spike into the wall beside his target, catching his hood and effectively pinning him. A fearful gaze glanced down at the spike and he raised a hand to tug fruitlessly at the imbedded object before looking back up into Alex' face, brown eyes wide and scared. Alex paused, inspecting his current catch, hair cropped short a little messy, a faded scar at one edge of his mouth and even though he was obviously scared he still had a hard, determined look about his eyes. A sudden urge to itaste/i the younger male over came Alex and before the thought had finished passing through his head he was already leaning forward to lick at what was supposed to be the other's mouth, but the brunette pulled his head back at the last moment, making it a lick to his nose instead. He took stock of the flushed cheeks and bewildered stare but did not explain himself or give any outward appearance that he was concerned with the other's confusion, instead leaning in closer to do what he had initially wanted and run along the seam of the brunette's clenched mouth. Receiving a muffled protest in return, Alex ignored it and moved lower, delivering another lick to his jaw line, then even lower against his neck, pushing the collar of the brunette's shirt out of the way to give him better access.

A shaky breath was released by male before he said, "Umm, buddy, I don't know-"

He pulled back a bit, "Alex."

"W-what?"

"Alex, not buddy." A part of his head was screaming at him, yelling not to introduce himself to someone that was going to be dead in a short while. He ignored it.

"Oh, uh, Desmond."

"Hm." Was the only response to that before he resumed his exploration of the other's skin. Though now that he had started to talk Desmond didn't seem to want to stop. "Um, what exactly are you planning here?"

With some shifting Alex brought his groin against the others thigh, making his arousal extremely apparent, "I thought it would be obvious."

There was another shaky release of air, "Oookay."

A hand slid under the white sweater, lifting it slightly as the hand ran roaming patterns over the skin. Yet another whoosh of air could be heard from the brunette and Alex knew the other wasn't done talking still. "The thing is, I'm not, I don't-"

"Desmond," Brown eyes looked down to where he was hovering, just above the other's jaw line, "Stop talking."

Desmond's mouth opened to protest but Alex was done speaking; moving up to seal his mouth over the other's effectively ending all conversation. No longer letting his movements be slow and careful, Alex's kiss was strong and forceful, pushing Desmond against the building as his hand continued to roam under the white shirt. A quick thought to the exploring hand had it forming into tendrils, and he could tell by the sudden tensing and pulling away that the other male noticed the change immediately, not that it deterred Alex in the least bit. The spike still had his hood pinned to the wall and a number of tendrils had already securely wrapped around his chest, cementing him in place while he rest explored. Desmond was gasping and twisting underneath him, each drag of a tendril against a sensitive area caused another moan and a quick buck of the hips, and quickly became apparent that Desmond had a lot of sensitive areas.

He briefly wondered why he was so intent on the other's pleasure, instead of just holding him down while he fulfilled himself, but didn't focus on it long. This was actually enjoyable instead of just quenching a need, and the last time he had actually enjoyed something was longer than he cared to admit, and somehow it felt better knowing that he wasn't scarring the other's mind before he ended their life. At a particularly strong twist, Desmond broke the demanding kiss, arching and moaning loudly. Alex knew why, he had sent several tendrils below the waistband of the other's jeans and they were now wrapped and tugging at Desmond's arousal. A slew of curses and swears intermingled with the moans as hands clenched at the front of his jacket. Cold, blue eyes flicked briefly over the other's strained, flushed face and then down, over the still twisting and bucking frame an idea came to mind. Entry was going to be painful, with no thought to previous encounters he had never worried of bringing anything to make it easier, but this time he was much more concerned for his partner and that wouldn't be acceptable now. There were more natural means available, and it didn't seem like the other was going to last much longer as it was, so he decide to make do with what he could. Retracting the spike and forming it back into a hand, he started to undress Desmond, first unzipping the white hood before starting on the pants. When he tugged the pants and boxers off, Desmond's hips lifted to help their removal, and he glanced up at the other's face in interest at the shift in response. But Desmond's eyes were tightly shut and his jaw was clenched, an attempt to stop the lewd moans he making most likely, not that it was really working. As soon as the legs were free from the offending garments, Alex pushed them apart and settled between, placing his left hand against the other's chest to hold him down when he suddenly tried lurched up.

It was another thing Alex had expected, for another small thought had sent a few of the smaller tendrils back to breach the other in preparation. Because of their size it was most likely just uncomfortable, not painful, but that didn't make it any less of a shock with no warning. It only took a few experimental prods to find what he was looking for, and then the pinched, strained look on Desmond's face to suddenly disappeared as his mouth opened in a low groan and he bucked his hips. Once Alex had found the right spot to get the reaction he wanted, he attacked it, focusing the attention of all the breached tendrils on it, even sliding in another when it seemed like Desmond was properly distracted. The younger didn't even notice the new intrusion, too focused on the sudden waves of pleasure from the assault to notice anything else. The tendrils suddenly releasing their hold on his erection got his attention though, and he looked down just in time to see the Alex's dark hood descending over his groin.

"Oh shi-" was the only thing Desmond could say before it trailed off into a moan; the feeling of the other's hot mouth on his cock doing it's best to drive him to the edge. A hand on his hip kept him from bucking or moving in response to the treatment, though that didn't stop him from trying, making a frustrated noise when he was denied. Groaning harshly when Alex started increasing suction, Desmond's hands tugged at the hood still covering the other's head, earning a harsh growl when he tried to pull his head down. Another tug had Alex pulling back, glaring in annoyance at the younger male's flushed face as he replaced his mouth with his hand. Though his annoyance was lost on Desmond, too far gone and too close to orgasm to notice anything other than the building pleasure. A few more quick strokes and he was done, arching as he moaned out his release, not noticing the quick hand that caught it or the retreating tendrils.

With jerky movements Alex released his own erection before covering it as much as he could with the other's essence, rearranging the now limp Desmond into a position that wouldn't be too uncomfortable for either of them. He was starting to wonder if this was going to end up like screwing a corpse, but as soon as he began pressing into Desmond the other reacted. A violent jerk had Desmond sitting upright in the other's lap, hands clenched so hard on Alex's shoulders that if he didn't have the heavy jacket covering him he wouldn't had been surprised if Desmond would have drawn blood. But there was little else he could do to ease the entry without stopping to retrieve the required supplies, and that wasn't an option now. Instead he pushed in, one hand on Desmond's hip to guide him and the recently reformed hand paying attention to the limp member, doing it's best to slowly bring it back to life. It took every ounce of control not to just start thrusting into the tight, hot heat, but he resisted, knowing it would be much better for the both of them at the end if he did. Desmond wasn't making it easy for him though, tensing and shifting as he tried to adjust to the feeling, but because of Alex's hood he didn't see the clenched jaw or gritted teeth as he accidentally continued to torture he other. That quickly changed when a hand slammed into the wall beside Desmond's head, the sound of cement crunching under the other's grip loud in the silence that followed.

Bewildered eyes looked over at the arm before Desmond was pushed against the wall, Alex's free hand still holding his hips to keep them still as he pulled back and thrust back in. Desmond groaned at the movement, trying to stay relaxed as Alex continued to thrust, building up a rhythm that was seemed to be effecting the other male if his newly reforming arousal was anything to go by. Increasing his pace had Desmond moaning once again, but Alex silenced him with a harsh kiss, freeing his hand from the wall to start exploring the other's chest. Finding a peaked nipple, he brushed it and earned a muffled moan in response, which only had him focusing on the sensitive point as he continued to thrust. There was another moan from the other male as Desmond arched into him, hands scrambling for purchase on the coat in pleasure instead of shock or pain when Alex moved his hand from Desmond's hip to his now leaking erection. Focusing on keeping his pace steady, Alex tried to draw out the sex for once instead of rushing towards orgasm like he had before, not that Desmond was making it easy. The other male didn't seem to have any reservations now and was doing all he could to encourage Alex to move more, bringing his legs around the other's back and bucking into Alex' hand. Breaking off the kiss, Alex started nipping and kissing down Desmond's jaw line, unbridled moans filling the air now that the other's mouth was free. Belatedly Alex wished he had undressed, feeling much too hot and confined in the heavy coat and jeans, though he could still easily slide out of the clothes now, it would take more thought process than he had to spare to even attempt it. Even now he wasn't able to keep his pace under control, his hips snapping hard and quick at an angle that had Desmond moaning even louder as his limbs tightened around the other's neck and back. And soon Desmond's encouraging movements turned out to just be too much, the steady rhythm falling apart into a desperate seek for release as Alex thrust with abandon, feeling Desmond clench around him as the younger male came with a loud yell. A few more hard thrusts and Alex followed with throaty moan, eyes closed as he rested his head against Desmond's shoulder. He refused to open them for several long moments, expecting to hear a resounding crack and then the sudden onslaught of memories that came whenever he consumed someone, but it never came. He opened his eyes, still expecting the worse, only instead he was met with the sight healthy and whole Desmond, looking tired but sated as he recovered.

He glanced over the other's frame, checking for any injuries but finding none, just a thoroughly debouched male that was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his shirt damp and spread open to reveal his chest still heaving slightly and sticky with his own come as he regained his breadth. One more quick look over Desmond was all Alex needed to make up his mind and he began redressing the other in quick, jerky movements. Ignoring Desmond's confused protests at the brisk treatment, Alex grabbed the discarded pants and boxers, rearranging the younger male in the way he needed to dress him completely. It didn't take long to have him fully clothed, and as soon as he was done Alex tossed Desmond over his shoulder, ignoring the cry of indignation at the treatment. It took a while of looking around to get his bearings, finding his mind fuzzy and demanding rest, but he ignored the feeling. He already had his mind focused on other things, like the extra runs he'd have to do to ensure there would be enough supplies, and figuring out how he'd deliver them so it wouldn't be apparent he was visiting the same place over and over. Though one thing was clear, Dana was going to be pissed when she found out she had a new roommate.

* * *

This was inspired by the amazing Doubleaf's picture on Deviantart, I don't think links work on here but if you search Alex x Desmond it should show up as the first one.


End file.
